With Every Heartbeat
by Ivythevigilante1780
Summary: Emily regrets her break up with Paige because she was scared to come out of the closet. Emily, found the courage from an elderly woman, to win back Paige and come out of the closet. Emily hopes that Paige will give her a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry for mistakes that I might have missed. Hope you enjoy the story :)**_

 _Chapter 1- Crack My Heart_

I'm in the break room taking my break and the radio is on and the song starts to make me think about Paige. And the song is Hello by Adele. I sigh, and I really do miss her a lot. I do think about her every day and I do wonder if she thinks about me.

 _Flashback-_

 _Year: 2011, New York._

 _Emily is sitting on her bed and she is crying and she wants to be alone tonight. It's a Friday night but she just wants to be alone and not go out. Next door to Emily's apartment there is a party and she can hear the muffled music playing. Paige is at the party and she gets on the balcony because she had to answer a phone call. After the talk, she puts the phone away and she just stands on the balcony, drinking her beer. She can't drink much tonight because later she has to drive her friends to their home. Paige was lost in her own mind when she starts to hear someone cry, she turns around and she sees Emily is crying. Paige starts to think if she should comfort the girl or just ignore her. Paige starts to think in couple second she made up her mind. Paige walks towards the window and she gently knocked on the window, Emily looks at her strange._

 _Emily opens the window and Paige sitting down next to the window._

 _''_ _Can I help you?'' Emily asked._

 _''_ _I saw you cry, and thought you might need someone to talk with,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _That is sweet of you to do,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Wanna talk about it?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Death in the family,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I know those feelings. I know everyone deals with grief in their own way, but you shouldn't shut out the world and people that love you.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _I know. I just don't like crying in front people, not sure why really but I just don't. So, you meet strangers on their balconies?'' Emily said and Paige lets out a small laughter._

 _''_ _Actually, you are the first. I can't drink a lot tonight because later I have to drive my friends back home.'' Paige said and Emily gives her a small smile._

 _''_ _How can I be sure you're not a serial killer?'' Emily said and they both laugh._

 _''_ _Guess, you figured out my secret,'' Paige said with a smile._

 _Emily laugh again and Paige is smitten by Emily._

 _''_ _Emily,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _What?'' Paige asked._

 _''_ _My name is Emily,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Oh, thought we were going to say random names. But my name is Paige. Do you go to NYU?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Yes, I'm a senior,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I am a junior. Doubt we have the same classes.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Yeah, we don't have the same classes. Maybe, we could hang out that doesn't involve you on my balcony.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I will like that. Admit it, not everyone says they met someone on their balcony on a summer night.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _It's spring, not summer yet,'' Emily said and she laughed._

 _''_ _Oh, totally forgot that it's spring. I swear, I'm not a lightweight and I don't get drunk on one beer.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _So you are admitting that you are a serial killer?'' Emily said._

 _They laughed together and Emily is smitten by Paige. And Emily felt like that she didn't have to pretend to be someone else like she used to do before._

 _Paige and Emily didn't have a chance to say something because one of Paige's friends ruined the moment._

 _''_ _Paige! Get your ass back in here! We are going home.'' Ralph yelled._

 _''_ _Well, Emily that's my cue to leave,'' Paige said and she starts to stand up._

 _''_ _Do, you want to go out on a date? If you have a boyfriend and I'm sorry I thought you played for the team and I didn't mean to…'' Emily just starts to ramble on._

 _Paige smiled at Emily._

 _''_ _I play for the team and I don't like guys,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Oh okay, same. So?'' Emily said._

 _''_ _You sure, you want to go out with a serial killer?'' Paige said._

 _"Maybe I'll get proof that you are," Emily said._

 _''_ _Alright, we can go out on a date. But how it will work out?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _What?'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Meaning, every date night I have to come to the balcony to pick you up?'' Paige said._

 _Emily and Paige laugh together._

 _''_ _C.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _What?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _I live next door to of the guy who threw the party. I don't know him personally, but my door is five c. What makes you think there will be more than one date?'' Emily said._

 _''_ _We will find out. Bye, Emily.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _We will see. Next week Friday, pick me up at eight.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Okay,'' Paige said and left._

 _-Flashback ends-_

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my co-worker call my name.

''Emily, did you hear what I said?'' Stephen asked.

''Sorry, I was lost in my own world,'' I said.

''Thinking about Paige again?'' Stephen said.

Stephen is gay and I told him about Paige before. We both working in a nursing home, he works as a cook and I work as a fitness instructor. He is married and I'm really happy for him and I went to his wedding last year. He does want to meet Paige but I told him I lost touch with her and he wants me to find her.

''Yeah, I miss her so much,'' I said.

''I have faith you two will find each other again,'' Stephen said.

''Thanks.'' I said.

We leave the break room and we go back to work. I have certain hours that I do to help the elderly people workout, but I usually walk around and I speak with them. I see this elderly woman always sitting by the window, I have tried to make conversation with her but she doesn't answer me. She isn't mute or deaf, from what I been told. I just know that she is Irish and her name is Valerie McLaughlin. I go into her room and I greet her, but she doesn't say anything back. She is never rude to me or to anyone else, she mostly keeps to herself.

''Thought maybe we could go play bingo or anything you want to do,'' I said.

She doesn't say anything. I just sit next to her and she looked at me then looks away. In her room she does have a lot of family pictures and one picture of a girl, they are sitting down on the grass, and the woman kissed Valerie's cheek. That's the only picture that is next to her bed. For the past weeks, I have been coming to her room every day and wait until she says something.

''Do you want coffee or any snacks?'' I said.

She doesn't say anything again. I look out the window, she does have a nice view of the garden.

''My mom is into gardening. My dad isn't but he does help out because it makes my mom happy, that's what he told me.'' I said.

She doesn't look away from the window. Since I been here I never saw any of her family members visit her. I know some people can busy with life but they should at least make the effort to see her. I may not know her personality or what kind of person she was before, but here she never gave any trouble.

''I have to go to work now. If you need something let me know. Bye Valerie.'' I said and I leave her room.

I go to the gym and it's a small room. And I wait for people to show up then I can start to help them work out. Valerie never leaves the room to join other people to do activities. Couple minutes later some people did show up and I start to work.

After work before I go home I usually take a cupcake to Valerie. I have seen her eat chocolate cupcakes, I don't take it every day to her. Usually once a week I would take it to her.

I finally arrived home and I live with my roommate Caleb. We met through friends, he needed a place to live and I needed a roommate. We became fast friends. Tonight for dinner we are having pizza and beer together.

''Thought you were going on a date,'' I said.

''I was on a date with her but we had nothing to talk about. So, we decided to end the date early. When will you start going out on dates? Since I been living here, I haven't seen you go out on dates. You are really gorgeous, I have seen a woman try to get your phone number but you turn them down.'' Caleb said then he takes a bite of his pizza.

''To be honest, I still love an ex-girlfriend named Paige. Before we met, I did go on dates but Paige still had my heart. We had a big fight and we broke up. We lost touch and since then I haven't heard from her. I just know that she doesn't live in New York anymore. I know, I should move on but she really felt like that she is my soul mate and I lost my chance.'' I said and I drink my beer.

''Oh okay, I understand what you mean. Maybe try to find her, if it was meant to be then maybe she would feel the same as you do now. I can help you find her since I am a hacker it will be easier for me to find her.'' Caleb said.

''I will think about it,'' I said and he nods.

''Whenever you are ready just tell me,'' Caleb said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

* * *

I don't live in New York anymore, I moved back to Rosewood because my dad had a heart attack a year ago. Since then, I didn't move back to New York, because I had nothing to go back to. Every Sunday I go visit my parents because during the week I work. My mom is always trying set me up on blind dates with guys, and I always come up with excuses why I won't go on the date. And my dad is always trying to scare off the guys because he feels that some guys are not good enough for me. I always liked girls since I was a teenager or before that, but I never acted on the feelings because all my life I have been scared to come out of the closet. I'm scared that my parents will disown me, instead of being strong to stand up to my parents, I just act like a scared child.

''Why you won't go out with Steve? He is a great guy.'' Mom said.

''I already made plans with my friends and I can't back out now,'' I said.

''Last time, we met one of your boyfriends was in college, and you never told us what happened between you and him.'' Mom said.

That was the biggest mistake of my life and wish I can change that, but I can't.

''How about we go out to eat at a Spanish restaurant? I'm in the mood for a quesadilla.'' Dad said.

''Me too. We should go now.'' I said.

''Let's go but you are driving.'' Mom said to my dad.

We leave the house and I sit in the backseat while my dad is driving. Wish I was brave to come out to my parents, every time I tried to tell them but I chicken out. I made a lot of mistakes while I was in college, it haunts me every day because I wish did everything differently. I know I have to let go of the past but it's too hard because of my mistakes I lost the love of my life. I just feel like a broken record.

I look through the playlist on my iPhone, there are so many bands and artists that Paige introduced me to. She was more into alternative and rock music when it came to the music we didn't have a lot of common at first. Her favorite bands where yeah yeah yeahs, the sounds and I the Mighty.

 _-Flashback-_

 _First date._

 _Paige arrived on time to pick up Emily, they smile at each other. They leave the apartment and both of them are feeling nervous. They started to walk around for a bit and Paige is waiting for Emily to say something like where they will go for their first date._

 _''_ _To be honest, I don't know where to go for our first date. Thought I knew, but I really didn't know.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I kind of noticed when we walked around about ten minutes,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Sorry, I ruined the date,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I know where we can go have fun,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Is this the part you will lure me into a dark place and kill me?'' Emily said and they laughed._

 _''_ _No. You are not on my shit list, I will let you live.'' Paige said and they laughed again._

 _''_ _Right.'' Emily said._

 _They smile at each other._

 _''_ _So, how do you feel about food, beer and old school games?'' Paige said._

 _''Are you twenty one?_ _'' Emily said._

 _''Not yet. But_ _I have a friend who works at the bar called barcade, she will let us in. Do you want to go?'' Paige said._

 _Emily starts to think._

 _''_ _Okay, let's go,'' Emily said._

 _Paige got a cab and they get inside, the driver takes them to barcade._

 _They arrived at the place and they go inside, Paige saw her friend Zoe. Paige whispered in her ear to let her buy beer and Zoe agreed. Then Paige introduced Emily to Zoe. Emily looks around the place, it's filled with old school video games and pinball machines and she sees a menu list of beer and food._

 _''_ _So, do you want to lose in Pac man first or pinball machines?'' Paige said and Emily laughed._

 _''_ _You will lose because no one can't beat me in Pac man,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Oh, it's on,'' Paige said with a smile._

 _''_ _Bring it,'' Emily said and smiled back._

 _Paige and Emily went change the bills into quarters then they start to Pac Man. Paige starts to play first and Emily just watches the screen._

 _''_ _You won't make it. They will trap you.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _They won't trap me,'' Paige said._

 _Paige tried to get away from the ghosts but they trapped her. And she lost the game now it's Emily's turn to play. Paige kept watching Emily play, she notices that Emily has beat her score and she is impressed._

 _''_ _Wow, you are really good at this game,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _My dad used to work part-time at an arcade and I would play Pac man with him. Then the owner sold the place and it became some fast food joint.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _That's cool. My dad would travel a lot for work so I didn't see him often.'' Paige said._

 _Emily lost the game but she did make a new high score list. Then they went to play other games and talk about their childhood memories, then they went to buy and share nachos together. They just kept talking about their favorite stuff and other stuff. Even though they don't have any classes together, they would make time for each other._

 _''_ _So, there will be another date?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Yes. For now, let's play street fighter so you can lose to me.'' Emily said and they laughed._

 _''_ _We will see who will win,'' Paige said._

 _Emily smiled back and they walk to the street fighter game._

 _Flashback ends._

We arrive at the restaurant and my mom keep talking about Steve, I didn't hear most of the stuff she said about him. My parents want grandkids and I'm almost in my thirty's. I just wish everything was simple and I can easily tell them that I am gay and I don't see myself settling down with a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you, for taking the time to read the first chapter and writing reviews. Means a lot to me. Again sorry for the mistakes._

 ** _Chapter 2: Songs I can't listen to_**

 _Emily's POV_

I just came out of the store I had to pay for gas and I grabbed coffee and donuts. I get into my car and before I can turn on my car, I head someone called out my name. I get out of the car and its Ralph, Paige's best friend from college. We hug each other and can't stop smiling.

''Holy shit, it's been forever since we saw each other,'' Ralph said.

Ralph is six feet tall, deep voice and people meeting him at first are scared but he is like a big teddy bear.

''I know and oh my god, you got buffed now. How life has been treating you?'' I said.

''Thanks, I work out a lot now. Actually, I was on my way to Philly but I had to stop for gas, I am married now and I have five kids now. What you been up to?'' Ralph said.

''I am so happy for you. Well, I work as a fitness instructor at a nursing home and I'm single. I have just been busy focusing on my life and other stuff. Have you been in touch with Paige? I lost touch with her a long time.'' I said.

''I lost touch with her too. Since what you did she left New York and started to shut everyone out even me. Last time I heard she went to Texas, but I don't know where she is now and her old phone number and email she doesn't reply back or call anyone.'' Ralph said.

''Oh. I tried to explain to Paige why I did but she wouldn't listen to me and you know how stubborn she gets. I'm not blaming her but she didn't give me a chance to fix anything.'' I said.

''I know. I was angry at you for hurting her but I moved on. What happened between you and her, is not my business. I just hope she is doing well. I even tried looking for her on Facebook but she has an old account that she logged in about two years now.'' Ralph said.

''I tried Facebook too. I just miss her so much.'' I said.

''Me too. I have to go, here is my phone number call me whenever and if you see Paige tell her to call me.'' Ralph said and he gave me his business card.

''Of course,'' I said and we hug one last time before we leave.

 _Flashback-_

 _Year: 2012_

 _Ralph and Paige come out of the library they were studying and they needed a break. They walk across campus and they see Emily, talking to three people. Ralph and Paige walked towards Emily, and Emily isn't happy to see them. Wish she had time to explain to Paige what is going on._

 _''_ _Mom and dad, this is Paige and Ralph and they are my friends,'' Emily said._

 _Emily tried to avoid eye contact with them._

 _''_ _Hello, my name is Pam and this is my husband Wayne. Emily's boyfriend Ben, he was going to take us out to eat maybe you two can join us.'' Pam said._

 _Paige's heart broke into million pieces. She knew that Emily isn't out of the closet but she didn't know that Emily had a boyfriend or whatever he is. Emily didn't look at Paige._

 _''_ _Maybe, next time we have to finish studying for our exam tomorrow,'' Ralph said._

 _''_ _Yeah, maybe next time,'' Paige said and she looked at Emily._

 _''_ _Maybe next time but good luck on your exam,'' Wayne said._

 _''_ _Thank you. Ralph, let's go we have a lot to talk about.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Bye, nice meeting you,'' Ralph said._

 _Emily watched Paige and Ralph walk away. Paige looked back and she saw Ben give a peck to Emily._

 _After Emily had dinner with her parents and Ben, she went to Paige's apartment. Paige and Ralph were in the living room and Emily can see that Paige is hurt._

 _''_ _Can we talk alone?'' Emily asked._

 _''_ _Whatever you have to say just say it now,'' Paige said angrily._

 _''_ _I had to lie to my parents about having a boyfriend. I'm not ready to come out yet.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I know that! But you didn't have to get a boyfriend! Since we started dating you never told me you had a backup boyfriend whenever your parents came to visit.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _His name is Ben, I met him in my English class we were friends first then we started to date. I did break up with him a long time ago, when my parents came over then he tried to win me back by impressing my parents. My parents, they like him a lot….'' Emily tried to finish her sentence._

 _''_ _You just could have said you are single or something else but having a boyfriend and dating me at the same time, is cheating! I don't have a backup girlfriend or anyone when we don't see each other. I feel like the mistress, you can kiss your boyfriend in public but with me, it has to be a secret. I know you are scared to come out of the closet but I never once pressured you to come out, because it's your choice.'' Paige said and she tried not to cry._

 _''_ _I'm so sorry Paige that I hurt you. I swear, my feelings for you are true and I loved every moment we spent together. Please, let me make this up to you.'' Emily said._

 _Paige couldn't hold back her tears and she started to cry._

 _''_ _You broke my heart,'' Paige said._

 _Emily tried to get close but Paige just kept moving away._

 _''_ _Paige, please.'' Emily plead._

 _''_ _Just leave me alone because it's over,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Paige, we can work this out just let me fix this please, I beg you,'' Emily said and she started to cry._

 _''_ _It's over please leave and I don't want to ruin your relationship with Ben,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Emily, leave Paige needs space for now,'' Ralph said._

 _''_ _Paige, I do mean it I am sorry for hurting you. But I had to lie to my parents because I thought it was a good idea to say I have a boyfriend, I was trying to make my parents happy. I'm sorry.'' Emily said and she left the apartment._

 _Flashback ends._

I arrive at work and I couldn't stop thinking about the break up with Paige. Since that night, she just left and I haven't heard from her. I grab a cupcake and I take it to Valerie's room and she is always up early, I just place the cupcake on her table. She looks at me then looks away, I go to work and I will come later to check up on her. I start to remember when Paige told me when she first came out and how her father stood up for her.

 _Flashback-_

 _Year: 2011, summer_

 _It's the hottest day in New York, Emily and Paige didn't want to leave the apartment. For many reasons, Emily's old air conditioner broke and she bought a new one. But Emily didn't know how to set up the air conditioner usually her father will do it. Paige did know how to stall in an air conditioner because her father taught how to do it. In the apartment feels like it's ninety degrees or higher, Emily is wearing a blue bikini top and shorts and Paige has on a black bikini and blue shorts._

 _''_ _I would kiss you but it's too hot,'' Emily whined._

 _''_ _Me too. But it's too hot even to cuddle.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Can I ask you something?'' Emily said._

 _Paige started to add the weather strip on the window. It will help block any air that may pass through tiny cracks._

 _''_ _Go ahead,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Do your parents know that you like girls?'' Emily asked._

 _''_ _Yes, they know and they are okay with it,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _I haven't come out of the closet. Back home, everyone thinks I'm straight and I go along with it. I'm scared to come out. Here, I can be out of the closet.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I understand. It's like with some people you are okay that they know you are gay but with others, you have to lie. Right?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Yes. How did you come out of the closet?'' Emily said._

 _Then Paige started to add the side panels on the air conditioner._

 _''_ _It's a long story,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _We have time,'' Emily said and Paige nods._

 _''_ _Actually, my parents already knew before I came out to them. I was in the tenth grade, it was Thanksgiving dinner and I decided to tell everyone. My heart was pounding fast and I was very nervous. I just shouted that I am gay. Everyone became silent and I felt my face turn red and my heart was pounding faster. And my dad said I knew it and David you owe me twenty dollars. I was so confused I asked what is going on. Turns out, everyone already knew that I am gay, they made a bet when I was coming to come out of the closet. I thought my parents were going to yell at me because my father is a priest and my mom worked with him in the church. Fast forward little bit, Thanksgiving break is over and I go to school and I told my close friends at the time that I'm gay, they didn't accept me. They called me names and so on. So throughout the school, I was being called names and outside even adults told me I was going to hell and talk about the bible of how it is wrong to be gay and so much more. Even a lady from the church called me a slut and told me to stay away from her daughter. It spread like wildfire that everyone knew that I am gay. I grew up in a small town in Texas, and the closest city was only four hours away. I never met a gay person from the town I grew up in and I found out why.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _What happened after that? I can't believe that she called you a slut just for being gay.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I have been called worse. I go home and my parents found me crying and I told them what happened. My father told me about my uncle Bryant, I never met him because he died before I was born. Well, he told me, that his brother Bryant was gay and he came out of the closet but in the family no one accepted him. And my grandparents kicked him out and told him never to come back, my dad stopped talking to him and they were close. Years pass by and my uncle moved to the city and he worked as a gay prostitute not sure for how long. Well, he was killed by one of his clients and reason why I don't know. When my dad found out, he broke down crying and he kept blaming himself for his brother's death. Even my grandparents blamed their selves for his death. Okay, now help me put the air conditioner on the window.'' Paige said._

 _On the count of three, they picked up the air conditioner and placed it on the window. Then Paige started to install the brackets._

 _''_ _What else happened,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _My dad made a promise to himself and to his brother that if his daughter or son, is gay that he will never disown his own child no matter what. He didn't want the same thing what happened to my uncle happened to me. So it's Sunday and we are in church and everyone is there even the people that called me names. So, my father started to preach then said that he accept of me being gay and he will never stop loving me. And he said in his church that he accepts anyone that is gay, straight, lesbian and transgender people. People weren't happy about it, then my father started to call out the sinners meaning, he started name people that were cheating on their spouses, gambling and so much more. He said 'anyone that disrespect my daughter will answer to me. You all have no right to judge anyone by his or her sexuality. Don't preach about the bible while you are committing sins, you are no better than the person next to you is having an affair or the person who gambled away his family's house and money away'. So many people left the church but a week later people that were gay actually came to church and my dad made them feel welcome.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Your dad sounds like a great guy,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _He is. I visit my parents when I have the chance. Hey, I'm going to Texas, next weekend do you want to come with me? I know we haven't been dating long for me introduce to my parents, thought it would be a good idea to get out of New York for a little bit.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _I will love to go with you,'' Emily said and Paige has a big smile on her face._

 _''_ _Awesome,'' Paige said smiling then turned on the air conditioner._

 _''_ _Finally,'' Emily said and they lay on the bed together._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm waiting for Hanna at the mall because we need to finish our Christmas shopping. Since the kids are in school and Spencer is with Jeremy at the doctor's appointment, gives me time to buy the gifts. I'm sitting on the bench and I see a poster of Pac Man, I remember Emily used to love playing the old game. We did celebrate our first Christmas together when we were in college before I moved away, good times.

 _Flashback-_

 _Year: 2011, Christmas party._

 _Paige and Emily went to a Christmas party of one their friends threw a party. Paige's friends really like Emily and they see that she makes Paige happy. They arrived at the party and they greet their friends, everyone is having a good time and the table is filled with food and drinks._

 _''_ _I never had a kiss under the mistletoe,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Me too. I never had a valentine.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Me either. Maybe tonight it can be our first kiss under the mistletoe.'' Emily said with a small smile._

 _Someone said look up and they did. Paige pulled Emily into a kiss and they break from the kiss and they blush._

 _''_ _Oh I got you a gift,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Me too. I couldn't wait for Christmas day. So I will give it to you now.'' Paige said._

 _Emily gave the gift to Paige, she starts to open it up. Emily gave Paige, Christmas socks of Santa clause and tickets to see her favorite band yeah yeah yeahs. Paige didn't say anything she just hugged Emily and kissed her._

 _''_ _I love it, thank you,'' Paige said and they break from the hug._

 _Now Emily is opening Paige's gift. Emily became speechless and tears started to form and Paige looks confused._

 _''_ _Don't like it?'' Paige asked._

 _''_ _I thought you weren't paying attention when I told you because you started to doze off,'' Emily said._

 _It took a while for Paige to find every Pac man figurines from 1983._

 _''_ _I remember, that your dad gave the Pac man figurines set for your birthday. Then one of your cousins stole it from you and you never got the toys back. It took me a while to get it and I thought you would be happy to…''_

 _Emily didn't let Paige finish the sentence she just kissed Paige on the lips._

 _''_ _I love it. Thank you.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I'm really happy you like it,'' Paige said and smiled at Emily._

 _Flashback ends-_

''Paige, are you ready or what?'' I look and it's Hanna.

''Sorry, was lost in memory lane,'' I said.

I get up and we walk towards the toy store because I need to buy toys for Dominique, Jeremy, and Kenzie. I met Hanna through Spencer at first Hanna didn't like me when time went by we started to get along.

''How did the date go last night?'' I asked.

''Boring and I won't be seeing him again. I thought we had something but I was wrong, oh well. Any plans for Christmas? I was thinking why not throw a party.'' Hanna said.

We walk around the toy store and she is helping me what toys to pick.

''I think that would be a good idea. Our parents are coming over to visit until January, so a party will be a good idea. I will text Spencer to see if she likes the idea.'' I said.

 _Me: Hanna, thinks it will be a cool idea to throw an x-mas party. I agree, what about you?_

 _Spencer: We can throw a party it will be fun._

''Spencer likes the idea,'' I said.

''Great. Now we have to buy party decorations and liquor.'' Hanna said with a smile.

''Don't forget about food and sweets too,'' I said.

I pay for the toys and couple days ago I did buy gifts for Hanna and Spencer. Then we went to party city store and started to look around of which kind of party decorations to pick.

''How does it feel living with Spencer and her kids?'' Hanna said.

''It's not that bad. Yeah, they always wake up early then wake me up. Everything is going fine and I don't mind helping out when Spencer is busy with something. Now Kenzie wants to join the girls' hockey team and Spencer signed her up for it.'' I said.

''What happened that made you move in with Spencer?'' Hanna said.

''My landlord raised the rent and I couldn't afford it. Spencer, though it would be a good to ask me to move in until I save up enough to have my own place. I do help Spencer pay the bills.'' I said.

We picked out some party decorations, we pay for it and we leave the store. We leave the mall and we go pick up Dominique and Kenzie from school then we will get take-food for dinner. Dominique is six years old and Kenzie is nine years old.

''How was school?'' I asked.

''I passed my spelling test and I got a cupcake from Mrs. Thomas,'' Kenzie said.

''That's great. What about you, Dominique?'' I said.

''I made a friend and her name is Ariel. And she gave me this.'' Dominique hand me a birthday invention card and I read it.

''Do you want to go?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' Dominique said with a smile.

I give her the card back and I start to drive to a Chinese restaurant to order take-out. I drive home and the girls tell me what they learned in school. I drop Hanna at her place because she has gone to work soon, then I go home.

We arrive home and I put the food on the table and Spencer and Jeremy are here. I set up the table.

''I was thinking about contacting Emily,'' I said.

''The ex-girlfriend?'' Spencer asked.

''Yeah, the one I used to date when I was in college. I have been thinking about it for a while.'' I said.

''Do you think she wants to see you? I'm not stopping you to see her. From what you told me, are you over of what she did?'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, I'm over it. I haven't seen her in years because I ignored her calls then I changed my phone number when I moved here to Vancouver.'' I said.

''If you want to do it go ahead. I just want you to be happy.'' Spencer said.

Spencer kissed me and I kissed her back.

''Let's eat,'' I said and she smiles at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Have fun on new years day.**_

 _Chapter 3- Next Time I wait For The Sun_

 _Emily's POV_

Lately, I have been spending my lunch break with Valerie and she reminds me of my grandmother. Valerie is sweet, caring and blunt about everything, my grandmother died six years ago and I do miss her a lot. Valerie and I we do have a lot in common, we both love zombie movies and shows and she loves Christmas.

''Well, I'm from Waterford, Ireland and I was born in 1943. I came to America in the sixties, the first state I came to was New Orleans, Louisiana. I came with my family and I was in my twenties back then. Everything was new to me and it was hard at first because some people couldn't understand my accent. I have three brothers and two sisters, we came to America for a better life. We sold everything that we had back home just to come to America.'' Valerie said.

''Do you miss living in Ireland?'' I asked.

''I do, but I like it here better in America,'' Valerie said.

She still has her Irish accent, but I can understand what she is saying.

''Who is that girl with you in the picture by your bed,'' I said.

''Her name is Robyn DeMelo, she is an American. She worked as a nurse. She was the first friend I made. I broke my leg and I had to stay in the hospital for a while but I wasn't sad because she was my nurse and we spend time together. We became fast friends, she would spend her lunchtime with me and I felt so happy and complete when I was around her. I never had strong feelings for anyone, but I never told anyone that I liked girls. I grew up in a strict family.'' Valerie said.

''Did you and Robyn dated each other?'' I asked.

''It had to be a secret. After my leg got better and went home, we still managed to see each other in private. Everyone just thought we are best friends. The more time we spent together I started to fall in love with her and she felt the same way. In secret we became girlfriends, we did wish that we could hold in public like normal straight couples, but we couldn't.'' Valerie said.

''Do you still talk to her?'' I asked.

''I haven't seen or spoke to her since 1965. I miss her so much and I want to spend my days with her until I die. One night, my parents caught us kissing and it got ugly. Her parents and my parents forced us to break up and stop seeing each other. We were both scared and we listened to our families, but my family moved here to Rosewood and I never saw her again. I was forced to marry a guy and we had kids, but I never fell in love with him because she had my heart and she still does.'' Valerie said sadly.

''I used to have someone special. I lost her because I never told my parents that I am gay. I thought it was a good idea to have a boyfriend when my parents would visit and when they leave I would date her. She didn't like the idea and I don't blame her for it, and she broke up with me.'' I said.

''I don't blame her either. If Robyn did that to me I would break up with her. I came out to my family and they disowned me, I felt free that I finally came out. Yes, I am sad that they disowned me but I was tired making everyone happy, that for many years I never made myself happy. I know how you feel because I felt that before, in my opinion, you should come out and make yourself happy. I know for so long you made everyone else happy but you never once felt truly happy.'' Valerie said.

I look down on the ground then I look back at her.

''That is true. For many years I tried to make my parents happy but I never once made myself happy and I felt so happy when I was dating Paige. She never pressured me to come out and she was fine waiting for me to come out, but I screwed up our relationship. Years, passed by and I haven't heard from her in a long time.'' I said.

''Are you going to look for her? If I had the chance to find Robyn, I will take it in a heartbeat.'' Valerie said.

''I been looking for her on my own but found nothing. My friend is a hacker thought to ask him for help.'' I said.

''Are you going to come out to your parents? I think you should before you find your true love again. Don't let fear control your life.'' Valerie said.

''I have been scared all my life of coming out. When I try to say something I would back out and act like the way they want me to. I'm scared of how they will react when I tell them.'' I said.

''I understand, child. I'm not telling you what to do or force to do something, but at the end of the day, you have to make a choice and only you. Whatever happens, I will be here for you.'' Valerie said.

''Can we talk about something else?'' I said.

''Sure. Any siblings?'' Valerie said.

''I'm an only child. I lived in Rosewood, all my life. I used to live in New York then I moved back here and I started working here.'' I said.

''When I was growing up, I always wished to be an only child. Growing up with many siblings, was not easy at all. I got my most of my clothes from my older sisters when it didn't fit them anymore. And I had to share my room and I hardly got any privacy when I had friends come over. I do miss them so much, but they made their choice to disown me and I'm going to live my life the way want to.'' Valerie said.

''I always asked my parents for siblings, but never happened,'' I said.

''How about we watch a movie?'' Valerie said.

''Sure,'' I said.

''In my closet, I only have old VHS tapes,'' Valerie said.

I walk towards the closet and I start to look the VHS tapes, there are movies I never heard of.

''What kind of movie is this?'' I said.

I show her the movie and it's called Elvira: Mistress of the Dark.

''It's a horror comedy movie, you might like it. She is funny.'' Valerie said.

''Alright,'' I said.

I put in the tape and we start to watch the movie together.

I'm home and I'm lying on my bed, I keep thinking what Valerie said, about coming out. I just think about everything else. I have dated other girls but I stopped because I didn't want to drag them into my issues of why I'm not out. It feels like I know the answer but I'm unsure of what's my next step.

''Want to talk about what's on your mind?'' Caleb asked.

I look at him and he is standing by my door, I make space for him on the bed. He lies down next to me and we just look up at the ceiling.

''Been thinking of coming out to my parents but I'm scared,'' I said.

''Well, you are not alone. If you want I can go with you and you shouldn't feel alone. I do wish I knew the answers to tell you, but being human is we have to find out for our own what will happen next. Maybe your parents will be mad because they will feel they fail as parents and it will take for them to understand.'' Caleb said.

''I want to come out because it's important to me. And I'm not doing it for anyone else.'' I said.

''You know the answer. But you are scared of what will happen next.'' Caleb said.

''Yes. When I'm ready to come out, will you come with me?'' I turn my head and look at him.

''Of course, I will go with you.'' He looked me.

''Can you do me a favor?'' I asked.

''Depends on what it is,'' Caleb said.

''Can you find Paige McCullers and Robyn DeMelo?'' I said.

''I can do it. But who is Robyn?'' Caleb said.

''I don't know her, but I'm helping someone to find her soul mate. She doesn't know about it but I want to surprise her.'' I said.

''I get it. Give me some time and I will do what I can.'' Caleb said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

''Don't mention it.'' Caleb said and we smiled.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm at work and I teach music to kids and I do love my job. I work at an elementary school and I been working here about two years now. Now I'm in my classroom, cleaning up and setting up the instruments. I'm on my lunch break and I go online trying to Emily, but her name is not uncommon because too many people have the same name. I start to think of how I can find her, I did try to find my best friend Ralph but I had no luck either. I was so stubborn that I wanted to be alone because I felt hurt by Emily having a boyfriend. I just started to ignore everyone and I wanted to get away. So I just dropped out of college, traveled to Texas for a bit then I went back to college but in Canada. I wanted to get away from everyone because I held a grudge against Emily. Time went by, I let go of the grudge and I moved on from the situation and I still have feelings for Emily. I'm having doubts about trying to finding her because I don't know if she is dating someone or if she is married.

I get a phone call and it's Spencer.

''Good news, Kenzie made the team,'' Spencer said cheerfully.

''Wow, that's great news,'' I said with a big smile on my face.

''Later, we should go buy hockey equipment and I will pick you up,'' Spencer said.

''That sounds great,'' I said.

''So any luck, finding your ex?'' Spencer said.

''Not really. Her name is not uncommon and I don't know where else to look. Plus, I don't know if she wants to see me or not.'' I said.

''Well, if you are going to keep doubting yourself then stop looking for her. Plus, you won't know if you don't find her, I think she will be happy to see you.'' Spencer said.

''I do miss her,'' I said.

''Find her. Don't forget you have to come with me to my work party and I'm not going alone.'' Spencer said.

''Do I have to go? It's really boring.'' I said.

''Yes, you are going last time I went alone because you lied about being sick,'' Spencer said and I laughed.

''Alright, I will go with you,'' I said.

''Good,'' Spencer said and we hang up.

My lunch break is over and the kids start to come in. The kids pick the instruments they want to learn to play. In each group, I teach them the basics how to play the instruments.

After work, Spencer picked me up and we go to the store to buy hockey equipment.

''Jeremy and Dominique are with Hanna. Kenzie, show her your jersey.'' Spencer said.

Kenzie has the biggest smile on her face and she showed me the jersey. Her number is twenty-five, the logo is werewolf holding a hockey stick and wearing hockey uniform. The color jersey is black and blue.

''What position you will play?'' I asked.

''I will play left defense. Coach Donnie said I was really fast.'' Kenzie said.

''I'm so happy for you,'' I said.

We arrived at the store we walk around looking for the hockey equipment she will need. First, we went to look at the hockey sticks and one by one, she tried to find the best one for her. Then we went to look at the ice skating shoes and other equipment.

We arrived home and Kenzie is really happy that she will be on a hockey team. I'm getting ready to go with Spencer to the party. Dominique is helping me pick what kind of earrings and necklace to wear.

''Are you ready for the party tomorrow?'' I asked.

''Yeah and mom helped pick out what to wear. I got a present for her.'' Dominique said.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Its big bag of science and Olaf toy,'' Dominique said.

''That's great. I bet she will love it.'' I said.

Spencer walked into the room.

''Ready?'' Spencer said.

''Almost. Dominique was helping me pick out the jewelry what I should wear.'' I said.

''That's nice. Here, you should open this.'' Spencer said.

She gave me a yellow envelope and I start to open it.

''It's Emily's current information for example where she lives and her telephone number. A friend owes me a favor so I asked him to find any current info on Emily.'' Spencer said.

I just hugged her and she hugged me back and I couldn't stop smiling. We break from the hug and Spencer is smiling at me.

''Thank you. This means a lot to me of you helping me.'' I said.

''You don't have to thank me. Since we met you always been there for me and the kids, I do want to see you happy.'' Spencer said.

''You deserve happiness too,'' I said and we smile at each other then we kissed.

 _Flashback-_

 _Year: 2011, summer_

 _Paige and Emily finally arrived in Texas and Emily is really nervous meeting Paige's family. After getting their luggage, Paige sees her mom waiting for them. Paige couldn't help but run to her mother and give her a big hug._

 _''_ _I missed you so much.'' She said._

 _''_ _I missed you too, mom. Emily this is my mother Karen and mom this is Emily.'' Paige said with a big smile on her face._

 _''_ _Nice to meet you, Mrs. McCullers,'' Emily said shyly._

 _''_ _Call me, Karen. I'm just happy I finally get to meet you. Well, let's get out of here and everyone is waiting for you back home.'' Karen said._

 _They all get in the minivan. Emily starts to see that Paige actually lived in a small town like she has seen in those movies. Now, Emily started to see farms and animals and she never been on a farm._

 _''_ _You live on a farm?'' Emily asked._

 _''_ _Yes. We do have couple animals, which we have to take care of every day. Have you been on a farm?'' Karen said._

 _''_ _No I have never been on a farm. So, this is a first time for me and I never been around farm animals.'' Emily said._

 _The drive is over and they finally reached the house. Emily sees the barn and animals, a chicken ran passed by Emily and she got scared._

 _''_ _The chicken won't hurt you,'' Paige said laughing._

 _''_ _Shut up,'' Emily said._

 _They go inside and Emily finally got to see Paige's bedroom. Paige had couple posters on the wall, queen size bed, video games, some books and pictures on the wall._

 _''_ _Nice room. And the bed is really comfortable.'' Emily said and she is lying down on Paige's bed._

 _''_ _Are you okay with them knowing that we dating? Because my family will ask what's our relationship.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _You can tell them,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Are you sure?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Yes,'' Emily said. She pulled Paige into a kiss._

 _''_ _Gross. Seriously close the door.''_

 _They pull away from each other and its Paige younger brother Joel and he is sixteen years old. Paige introduce him to Emily,_

 _''_ _What do you want?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Everyone is downstairs. So hurry up loser.'' Joel said._

 _''_ _You are the loser,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _He is your brother?'' Emily asked._

 _Joel and Paige look at each other than look at Emily. Joel is Jamaican and he has a strong accent._

 _''_ _I had no idea that Paige is white, my whole life has been a lie!'' Joel acting dramatic and Paige starts to laugh._

 _Emily rolled her eyes at them. ''By blood, we are not related at all. My parents take in foster kids and they all know that they are we are they foster family. But we just say we are related because it's better that people stay out of our business.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Wow, your parents are really something,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _They are not perfect. There were times they wanted to get divorced and move on but they worked it out.'' Paige said._

 _The three of them go downstairs, Emily got to meet Paige's other foster siblings. In total Paige has four sisters and six brothers. Everyone to know Emily and they are okay that Emily is dating Paige._

 _''_ _Emily, this is my dad Nick,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Hi, Mr. McCullers,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Call me Nick. We are just happy that Paige is back home and we are meeting you.'' Nick said._

 _''_ _I'm happy that I am here to meet everyone,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I hope you are hungry because I will start to grill the food right now. So, everyone will be outside.'' Nick said._

 _''_ _Yeah, I'm starving,'' Emily said._

 _Everyone goes outside while Nick and Karen grilling the food, their kids are playing soccer. Paige's siblings are getting along with Emily, and she sees how close Paige is with them._

 _''_ _So, they will stay here forever?'' Emily said._

 _''Yeah, if they want to._ _My parents have been taken in foster kids before I was born. Some have got adopted and they will live with their new family.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Where are they now?'' Emily asked._

 _''_ _Some moved away and started their own lives. They do visit when they have the chance because they have a bond with my parents. When I was two years old, they started to take in foster kids again. We used to live in a small house but my parents found this house because it had extra rooms and bathrooms and so much space.'' Paige said._

 _''What's Joel's story?'' Emily asked._

 _''His mom died of a heart attack and his dad became abusive after she died. When we first met we didn't like each other, but when time went on we started to get along.'' Paige said._

 _Someone threw a water balloon at Paige and Emily started to laugh._

 _''_ _I'm going to get you, Sophia!'' Paige yelled and Emily is still laughing._

 _''_ _Yeah right, slowpoke,'' Sophia said and she sticks out her tongue at Paige._

 _Sophia ran away to get more water balloons._

 _''_ _She is so cute,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _She does know how to annoy me,'' Paige said._

 _''_ _What's her story?'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Her parents were from Brazil, they came to America for a better life. Well, her parents died from an overdose when she was three years old. Now she is nine years old.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Oh. How about the girl that Sophia is talking too.'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Her name is Abigail and she is eleven is years old. Her parents were abusive to her, they will spend a long time in jail. When she first came to live with us, she was really shy and eventually, she started to open up. Now help me, get water balloons.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Paige, they are just kids,'' Emily said._

 _''_ _Alright, when they attack you don't come crying to me,'' Paige said smiling and walked away._

 _Emily started to see Paige and her siblings throw water balloons at each other. Joel and Matt sneaked up on Emily and pour cold water on her. They high five each other and ran away from Emily._

 _''_ _I told you!'' Paige yelled._

 _''_ _Oh this means war!'' Emily yelled._

 _''_ _Yeah sure, old lady,'' Matt said and giggling._

 _Matt is six years old and he likes to follow Joel around and play pranks on other people._

 _Emily joined Paige and they started to throw water balloons at them. By mistake Emily threw a water balloon at Nick, everyone stopped and their eyes opened wide._

 _''_ _Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wanted to hit Joel but he ran to fast and I'm really sorry.'' Emily started to ramble on._

 _''_ _You should run because I have good aim and I never miss,'' Nick said._

 _''_ _Emily, he is right and he used to play baseball in college,'' Karen said._

 _Paige started to water balloons at Nick to give time for Emily to run. Emily started to run but Nick started to throw water balloons at everyone. Everyone is soaked and they can't stop laughing._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had major writers' block and I was so unsure what to write. So, on my free time, I wrote two chapters. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy :)_

 ** _Chapter 4- I Promise You I'm Not So Scared._**

 _Emily's POV_

Today I'm going to come out to my parents and Caleb came with me. I'm doing this for myself and for no one else. It's time that I have to make myself happy, I don't know how they will react once I tell them. I'm in my car with Caleb and we haven't said a word to each other. I take deep breaths and I do feel nervous, just hope nothing gets out of hand.

''Ready?'' Caleb asked.

''No, but I have to do this. I keep backing out and avoiding this topic but now I have to face whatever is going to happen next.'' I said.

''You are right. Let's go in before you change your mind.'' Caleb said and I nod.

I open the door with my key and we walk inside. My parents are in the kitchen and I introduce them to Caleb.

''Mom, dad I have something really important to tell you,'' I said.

''What is it?'' Dad said.

''Are you pregnant?'' Mom said.

''No! I'm not pregnant.'' I said quickly.

''It's just a question. So, what you have to tell us.'' Mom said.

''Mom and Dad, I am gay. I have always known I liked girls since middle school, I never said anything because I was so scared. When I kissed guys I didn't feel anything and I felt gross after kissing a guy. I like girls and when I kissed a girl, I felt butterflies in my stomach and really had feelings for a girl. I dated guys to make you happy that I never made myself happy. I was happily dating a girl named Paige and she meant the world to me, but I lost her because I was so worried what you thought of me and who I was dating. This isn't a phase and I'm sure that I will see myself getting married to women of my dreams one day.'' I said.

''The same girl we met when you were in college?'' Dad asked.

''Yes, the same girl,'' I said.

''Did we do something wrong?'' Mom asked.

''No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm still the same person.'' I said.

''It isn't right, you dating the same sex. Did some girl turned you gay?'' Mom said.

''Mom, no. No girl made me gay, I just never had feelings for any guy. Dad, please say something.'' I said.

''Are you sure this isn't a phase?'' Dad said.

''I'm not lying about this. I don't have feelings for any guy and I only dated guys because I was scared to come out. Now, I'm not scared and I just hope you and mom can understand.'' I said.

''You raised a great daughter and she is a wonderful person,'' Caleb said.

''Why he is here?'' Dad asked.

''Because he is my friend and he came to support me,'' I said.

''I don't accept this.'' Mom said.

''You don't accept me being gay?'' I said.

''No, I don't.'' Mom said and that broke my heart.

''Dad?'' My voice cracked and I try to hold my tears.

''I need time,'' Dad said.

''I can't believe this,'' I said and I feel Caleb's hand on my back.

''As her parents can you at least try to understand?'' Caleb asked.

''This is none of your business,'' Dad said.

''He is my friend and he has always been there for me and never once judged me. Caleb, let's go I don't want to be here.'' I said.

I leave with Caleb, he gets in the driver seat and starts to drive away. I couldn't stop crying, I see him park the car and he gave me a hug. He started to comfort me but I can't stop crying.

''Let it out. Its okay to cry.'' Caleb said.

He knows I don't like crying in front of people.

He takes me to my favorite restaurant and we ordered our food.

''Why did you bring me here?'' I asked.

''Thought you were hungry and I am hungry too. Maybe, to clear your mind for a moment. How do you feel now?'' Caleb said.

''Sad and hurt. Do you think they will come around?'' I said.

''I don't know, to be honest. But I do hope they will come around, maybe just give them time.'' Caleb said and I didn't say anything for now.

''I don't know to be honest if they will come around,'' I said and I don't look at him. The waitress brings our food and we start to eat.

After we ate we went home and I had a long hot shower, I really needed that. I go to the living room and I see Caleb on his laptop.

''Em, come here I have something to show you,'' Caleb said.

I sit close to him and he showed me on the screen, I start to read Robyn's info first.

Name: Robyn DeMelo

Age: 71

DOB: 11/17/40

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Current address: SE 234TH Ave, Vancouver BC Canada.

Status: Divorced

Occupation: Retired

''Right here, if you see that her family used to own a church but sold it to someone else. And she did work as a nurse in the sixties. She was married and she did have five kids but now they are adults.'' Caleb said.

''What about Paige's info?'' I asked.

He opened another tab and I started to read what's on the screen.

Name: Paige McCullers

Age: 28

Hometown: McKinney, Texas

Current address: WS 152TH Vancouver BC Canada

Status: Unknown

Occupation: Music teacher

''Wow, I can't believe it that Paige and Robyn live in the same country,'' I said.

''What are you going to do now?'' Caleb asked.

''I'm going to see Paige.'' I said.

 _Flashback-_

 _''_ _What you will do after college?'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I don't know really. I thought I knew but I don't know anymore. I always wanted to live in Canada.'' Paige said._

 _''_ _Why?'' Emily said._

 _''_ _I don't know. I do want to travel to other places but I always wanted to live in Canada when I want to settle down. I have been to other states before, but none of the states caught my attention of where I want to live forever. I might change my mind later on, who knows. What about you?'' Paige said._

 _''_ _I do want to travel but where I want to live forever, I'm not really sure. I will figure it out later.'' Emily said._

 _Paige and Emily jump back in the lake, they come up for air. They smile at each other than Emily pulled Paige into a kiss. They are alone and away from the city and everyone else. Paige gently moves Emily's hair away from her face and they kiss again._

 _''_ _I l-l-lov, I'm really having fun today,'' Emily said shyly._

 _''_ _Me too,'' Paige said and smiled at Emily._

 _Flashback ends_

 _Next day_

I went to work like always and I told Valerie about the good news. At first, she didn't believe me and she was speechless. Her eyes opened wide when I showed her the information that Caleb got.

''This feels like a dream,'' Valerie said.

''Well, it's not a dream. I think this a sign for us to go to Canada because Paige and Robyn live in the same country. But I do wonder if they know each other.'' I said.

''I never thought this would ever happen. By the look on your face, I see that you have an idea.'' Valerie said.

''Yes, I do. And I think we should go to Canada and find out will happen next. Like you said if you got any chance to see Robyn again that you will do it in a heartbeat. I think we should go together to Canada or we will stay here and keep thinking what if, I know you don't want that.'' I said.

''Let's do it,'' Valerie said and I hugged her.

''This is great,'' I said with a huge smile on my face.

''But who will sign the papers for me, to leave? My daughter put me in here once, she found she couldn't take care of me anymore and she won't sign for me.'' Valerie said.

''I know someone who can do it. But he will pretend to be your grandson and his name is Caleb.'' I said.

''Are you sure about this?'' Valerie said.

''I'm sure and don't worry we won't get caught,'' I said.

''Okay, I will trust you on this,'' Valerie said.

 _Later that night-_

I told Caleb about the plan and he isn't sure about it. I told him who is Valerie and Robyn, he did feel bad for them but he hasn't given me a clear answer.

''So, let me get this straight. You want me to co-sign to get Valerie out of the nursing home by pretending to be her grandson. Then you two will go to Canada, to find your soul mates?'' Caleb said.

''Yes,'' I said.

''But I'm not on the list,'' Caleb said.

''I thought, you can hack into the site and put your name with a fake last name then you will sign the papers for her to leave. I'm not forcing you to do this, but I really need to know that you will do this.'' I said.

''Under one condition,'' Caleb said.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Can I go with you and Valerie to Canada?'' Caleb said.

''Sure,'' I said.

''Then, I will do it,'' Caleb said and we high five each other.

Caleb hacked into my workplace site and I was impressed by it. Tomorrow we will go and he will pretend not to know me. To me it does feel like a dream, I really can't wait to Paige and hope we can get back together.

 _Next day_

I told Valerie about the plan and she can't wait to go to Canada. Plus I am happy that Caleb and Valerie will meet each other for the first time. I'm in Valerie's room and I see Caleb walking in the room.

''Everything is going to plan,'' Caleb whispered.

I introduced them to each other.

''Well, how did it go?'' I asked.

''I signed the papers and everything is good to go. We can pack your suitcase and leave tonight.'' Caleb said.

''So, should I buy the tickets now?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' Valerie and Caleb said.

I use my phone to buy the tickets and tonight we will leave. Then Caleb and I we start to pack Valerie's stuff in the suitcase.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

Today we went to the ice rink and I hate it because I don't know how to skate. Jeremy and I we are the only ones that don't know how to skate. Dominque and Kenzie learned how to skate from Hanna and Spencer. I keep holding on the rail and they keep telling me to let go but I won't.

''Paige, let go of the rail now,'' Hanna said.

''No. I did let go a little while ago and I fell which was not funny.'' I said.

''Let go and I will hold your hands,'' Kenzie said.

I sigh '' Alright.''

I let go of the rails and I hold Kenzie's hands. We start to move slowly and Kenzie let go of my hands.

''Aww, that was so cute,'' Spencer said.

''Shut up,'' I said.

I keep moving away from the rail and I tried to get my balance but I fell down hard on my ass. They start to laugh and Spencer helped me get up.

''This isn't fun,'' I said.

''It is fun,'' Dominque said.

''For you, it's fun but not for me. Even Jeremy is not having fun look at him.'' I said.

He is sitting by the rail and he waves at us. Spencer helped him stand up and she starts to teach him how to skate, he did fall and cried for a bit. I try again but I couldn't find my balance and I fell down.

''I give up. And I'm going to get hot chocolate.'' I said.

''I want hot chocolate.'' Kenzie and Dominque said together.

''Well good luck trying to get out because you are kind of far to hold on the rail,'' Hanna said with a smirk.

She is right about that.

''The time I make out of the rink, I will be bruised,'' I said and they laugh.

''Yeah, that would be true,'' Hanna said.

''So, who will help me?'' I said.

''You need to learn on your own,'' Kenzie said.

''That's mean, Kenzie. Please, someone, help me.'' I pout.

''Nope,'' Kenzie said.

''So cold,'' I said and she smiles.

''I will help you,'' Dominque said.

''Thank you and I will buy anything you want from the snack bar,'' I said.

''I want ice cream and cake,'' Dominque said.

''Let's find out if they have it,'' I said and I smile at her.

The other kept skating and I hold Dominque's hand while I try to skate. We finally made it out of the rink and I'm so happy to take off the skates.

''I hate ice skating,'' I said.

''But you always come with us,'' Dominque said.

''Sometimes, people do stuff to make the other person happy. I don't mind falling when I try to ice skate if you are having fun out there.'' I said.

''Oh, I get it,'' Dominque said while nodding.

I helped her take off the ice skates then put on her boots. We walk to the snack bar and they didn't have ice cream, so I just bought hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffin. We sit down to eat together while the others are still skating.

''I can have a pet monkey? It will make me happy.'' Dominque said and we laughed.

I know she is serious about that.

''Why a monkey? Why not a hamster or a fish.'' I said.

''They are boring. Please, I can have a pet monkey?'' Dominque said with her cute pout

''Your mom will kill me if I got a pet monkey,'' I said.

''You can talk to her, please,'' Dominque said.

''Okay, I will talk to her,'' I said and she smiled.

A bit later the others came back and they got something to eat. Later we left and went home because it started to get colder. Hanna will join us for dinner. Hanna waits with the kids in the car while Spencer and I go inside the restaurant to order takeout.

''Have you tried to call Emily?'' Spencer asked.

''I did call her but it went straight to voicemail,'' I said.

''Let me guess, you didn't leave a voicemail,'' Spencer said.

''No because you know I don't like leaving a voicemail unless it's urgent,'' I said.

''But you did call her again?'' Spencer asked.

''I did but the phone was turned off. But I will call her tomorrow and I have to pick up our family tomorrow from the airport.'' I said.

''Good to know,'' Spencer said.

''Dominque wants a pet monkey,'' I said.

''No. Taking care of a monkey is a lot of work and she always wanted a pet monkey.'' Spencer said.

''I know. But she really wanted me to talk to you about getting a monkey. She feels a hamster or a fish is too boring, I just said that I will talk to you about it and if I got a monkey that you will kill me.'' I said.

''You are right about that last part,'' Spencer said and I roll my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5- They Don't Love You Like I Love You_**

 _Emily's POV_

We find made it to Canada and it is really cold. We didn't pick out the right jackets to wear but we went straight to the hotel and we got two rooms. Valerie will get her own room and I will share with Caleb. After we settle down, we go to a restaurant and we start to talk about of what we will do. We do have the addresses for Robyn and Paige but what to do next I'm a bit unsure.

''Can we go meet Robyn with you?'' Caleb asked.

''Of course, I will need the support. And after all these years, I never thought it would actually happen.'' Valerie said.

''It does feel unreal right now. We can go see her tomorrow because it's getting late. First, we will meet Robyn then we will meet Paige, okay with that?'' I said.

''I'm okay with that,'' Valerie said.

''Not to ruin the moment, but what if it doesn't turn out the way is planned,'' Caleb said.

''We will have to wait and see what happen then we will decide what we will do,'' I said.

''I agree,'' Valerie said.

We finally get to eat and we don't know how long we will stay in Canada. I checked my phone and my parents haven't called or text me, I will give them their space. I am really nervous about seeing Paige because I don't know if she will be happy to see me or not. I'm happy that I'm not alone right now. I look at the miss calls and I see an unknown phone number but there's no voicemail. Caleb looks at my phone.

''That's Paige's phone number,'' Caleb said.

''How do you know?'' I asked.

''I can easily find anyone's phone number, duh. Before we came here I forgot to tell you.'' Caleb said.

''Call her back,'' Valerie said.

''Okay,'' I said.

I called the phone number back but someone else picked up.

''Put it on speaker,'' Caleb whispered and I did.

''Hello?'' She said.

''Hi, can I speak to Paige McCullers?'' I said.

''She is busy right now. Do you want to leave a message?'' She said.

''No, its fine I will call another time,'' I said.

''Okay, bye.'' She said and hanged up.

I put my phone on the table.

''I think that was her girlfriend,'' I said.

''Well, you don't know that,'' Valerie said.

''She is right. Don't over think it. Maybe that was just a friend and she just picked up the call because maybe Paige told her to.'' Caleb said.

''I guess,'' I said in a low voice.

We kept eating then we go back to the hotel to rest. Tomorrow we will see Robyn then we will see Paige. I really do hope Valerie and Robyn will get their happy ending because they deserve it. I lay on my bed and Caleb fell asleep fast, I look at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

 _Next day-_

We woke up around two pm and we must have been really tired. After Caleb and I got dressed we went to pick up Valerie and we rent a car. Caleb put Robyn's address on the GPS and he started to drive.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked.

''Nervous and happy at the same time. But I'm ready to do this because I don't want to go another day thinking what if'' Valerie said.

Two hours later we arrived at Robyn's house and we stand at the door. We look at each other then I started to knock and I waited until someone opened the door. A middle-aged guy opened the door and we introduced ourselves to him.

''Is Robyn, home?'' I asked.

''Yes, she is here right now. I'm her son Jonas, please come in and I will let her know.'' Jonas said.

We go inside and we hanged out coats on the hooks. We waited here until Jonas came back.

''Follow me,'' Jonas said.

We followed him to the living room.

''Valerie?'' Robyn asked.

''It's been a long time, Robyn,'' Valerie said.

Robyn and Valerie hugged each other and we smiled for them. They started to cry and they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

''How did you know where I live?'' Robyn said.

''They helped me. They are my friends Caleb and Emily, without them I wouldn't be here. I missed you so much.'' Valerie said.

''I missed you too. After what happened my family forced me to move away with them so I won't see you anymore. I did get married to a guy but he passed away couple years ago, now my kids are adults. This my oldest son, Jonas he always comes to visit me on the weekends.'' Robyn said.

''Oh, so you are Valerie. It's really great to meet you and she has told me about you many times.'' Jonas said.

''I did come out to my family but they disowned me and put me in a nursing home when I got sick,'' Valerie said.

''Oh I'm so sorry,'' Robyn said.

''They made their choice and I will live my life the way I want too,'' Valerie said.

''We are happy to meet you. We were nervous because we didn't know what to expect when we saw you.'' I said.

''Do you still love her?'' Jonas asked his mom.

''I never stopped loving her even when I was married to your father. When years passed by I thought she found someone else, I was scared because our family was very religious. I did wish that I did something to stand up for myself but I was too scared. When I had you and your brothers and sister, I knew that I didn't what I went through happen to you. Valerie, I never stopped loving you because you were the only person I saw myself with and I hate that I let time pass me by without doing anything to find you again.'' Robyn said.

''I feel the same way. I know we can't change the past, but I do hope that we will create new memories in the future because I don't want to be away from you again. I lost you again and I don't want to lose you again.'' Valerie said.

Jonas made coffee for us. We kept to get to know Jonas and Robyn, they are very sweet people and I'm really happy for them. Seeing them together, do give me hope that hopefully Paige will give me a second chance but the same time I don't want to have high hopes.

''Valerie, you should stay here and catch up with Robyn. I will go see Paige and later I will pick you up.'' I said.

''That will be great. Later I want to meet Paige.'' Valerie said.

''Can't wait for you to meet Paige,'' I said with a smile.

Jonas traded phone numbers with us then I left with Caleb. He starts to drive to Paige's house and my stomach starts to feel strange. So many things are going through my head right now and I don't want to over think everything.

''Nervous?'' Caleb asked.

''Yeah, I'm feeling nervous. I don't know how she will feel when she sees me.'' I said.

''I think she will be happy to see you. Just don't over think it. Have your parents called?'' Caleb said.

''Nope. I'm giving them their space but I feel hurt that they think being gay is the worst thing in the world.'' I said.

''Maybe they will come around but hopefully it won't take them years,'' Caleb said but I didn't say anything.

It took a while to get to Paige's house but we made it. We get out of the car and I see Paige and next to her are three kids, they are all smiling and talking about something. Then I see someone else walk towards Paige and kissed her. My stomach dropped and I wish I didn't see that.

''You still want to do this?'' Caleb asked.

I look at him ''I have to.'' I said and he just nods.

''Hi Paige,'' I said.

''Oh my god, Emily,'' Paige said with a big smile.

I hugged her and she hugged me back and we break from the hug, then I introduced Caleb and Paige to each other. Paige invited us to come inside her house.

''So this is your girlfriend? We saw you kiss each other.'' Caleb said.

''My name is Spencer and I'm not Paige's girlfriend,'' Spencer said.

''Wife?'' I asked.

''We are not in a relationship. We are friends with benefits, we both have needs and trust each other. I live with Spencer and her kids until I saved up enough money to get my own place.'' Paige said.

I am happy to know that they are not in a relationship.

''Mom! I need help with my hockey gear.'' She yelled.

''I'm going to help Kenzie, I will be right back,'' Spencer said and she went upstairs.

Paige introduced me to Jeremy and Dominque. They are eating in the kitchen while Caleb and I talk with Paige.

''Paige, I came here because I wanted us to have a second chance but only if you want to. I'm sorry for hurting you in the past, I wasn't thinking straight and I was dumb and naive. All this time I have been making my parents and other people happy but I never once made myself happy. When I was with you, I felt happy and myself. But I finally came out to my parents but it didn't turn out well but I didn't regret coming out. When I saw you kiss Spencer I thought I lost you forever again, I still have feelings for you.'' I said.

''I was angry at you for a while but I moved from it. The way I handle it was wrong because started to shut people out and you know I'm stubborn. I moved here because I wanted to start over but the whole time, I noticed my feelings for you never left. Spencer and I we did try dating but we only wanted one thing, so we became friends with benefits and she knows about you. She did help me find information on you, I did call but it went to voicemail. And the past days I was busy with work and other stuff that I didn't call you back.'' Paige said.

''So you two will work it out and get back together?'' Caleb asked.

''I do want a second chance,'' I said.

''We still have a lot to talk about first,'' Paige said.

''I understand,'' I said.

Spencer came back down.

''Do you two want to come with us to watch Kenzie's hockey game? It's her first game and she is really nervous.'' Spencer said.

''We will love to come and support her,'' I said and Caleb agreed.

We leave the house and we follow Spencer to the rink. When we get there we see Spencer and Paige greet a friend then they introduce Hanna to us. I can see Caleb is checking her out. We go inside and we sit on the benches while Spencer walks Kenzie to the locker room.

''Since when you liked hockey?'' I asked Paige.

''Since, I moved here. But mostly I got into hockey when Spencer's kids would watch hockey games and I would watch with them. That's how we started a bond, I really care for them a lot that I don't want to lose them ever. Jeremy and Dominque take a while to warm up to new people, that's why they are shy around you and Caleb.'' Paige said.

Jeremy and Dominque sat far from Caleb and I. Spencer came back and sat down next to Hanna. We waited a couple minutes for the game to start.

''How long you will stay here?'' Paige asked.

''I'm not really sure yet. I came here with Caleb and Valerie.'' I said.

''Who is Valerie?'' Paige said.

''She is a friend and I told her about us. She went through the same thing like us, of not seeing each other for a long time. Right now, she is spending time with Robyn. They still care for each other after all these years.'' I said.

''That's interesting. What are you doing tonight?'' Paige said.

''Nothing, why?'' I said.

''Wanna go out with me?'' Paige asked and I smiled at her.

''Sure,'' I said and she smiled back at me.

''Tonight, I will pick you up at eight thirty,'' Paige said and I gave the name of the hotel.

Paige is really into the game and I find it cute. Before she was never a fan of hockey, but it's nice to see that Paige has a bond with the kids. Kenzie is a very skilled player and I start to cheer for her.

* * *

 _Paige's POV_

I'm starting to get ready and Spencer came in the room, she sat down on the bed.

''Something on your mind?'' I asked and I sit down next to her.

''What will happen to us?'' Spencer asked.

''What do you mean?'' I said.

''If you get back together with Emily then we will be just friends. I can tell she is the type that is not into an open relationship. I just want us to be on the same page before we make any major decisions.'' Spencer said.

I hold her hands.

''She does want to get back together and you know I still have feelings for her. But we haven't agreed on anything just yet, we are going to talk about everything tonight. I will still be there for you and the kids, only because she is back in my life doesn't mean I will kick you out of my life. I want you to be happy because you deserve it.'' I said.

''Well I do have feelings for girl name Aria. I met her through my co-workers.'' Spencer said.

''Are you going to ask her out?'' I said.

''I'm thinking about it,'' Spencer said.

''I think you should ask her out and find out if you and she have chemistry. We are not in a serious relationship.'' I said.

''I know. Like I said I wanted us to be on the same page because I really don't want any drama of who said what and so on.'' Spencer said.

''I agree,'' I said and we smile at each other.

We kissed one last time then she helped me pick out what perfume to put on. I leave the house and I drive to the hotel. I'm feeling really nervous about tonight and I'm not really sure why I feel nervous. I knock on the door and Caleb opened the door and we greet each other.

''She will be ready soon. Oh, Paige, this is Valerie.'' Caleb said and I greeted Valerie.

''It's about time I got to meet you. Thought I was never going to meet you.'' Valerie said with a smile.

''It's good to meet you too. How did you meet Emily?'' I asked.

''I was in a nursing home and she would visit me every day. I do hope you and Emily, will get back together.'' Valerie said.

''We will found out tonight,'' I said.

Emily came out of the bathroom and I feel my heart beat fast.

''You look beautiful,'' I said and she smiled.

''Thank you. You look beautiful too.'' Emily said.

''Well, you two kids have fun and stay out of trouble,'' Caleb said and we laughed.

''Shut up,'' Emily said with a cheerful tone.

We leave the room and I will take Emily to a restaurant.

''Hungry?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm starving,'' Emily said and I open the car door for her.

I get in the car and I start to drive.

''I know this great place where you love the food. So tell me, what you been doing for the past years.'' I said.

''I wasn't happy how I was living my life. I came out to my parents because I wanted to do it for myself, but they weren't happy about it. I'm giving them their space and wait. I have dated other people but I didn't want to waste their time so I didn't go on the second date. I did live in New York for a while then I moved back home and I stayed there ever since. What about you?'' Emily said.

We arrive at the restaurant and the waiter took us to our table.

''After I moved away, I came here to settle down and finish my studies. I'm a music teacher and I love my job. I met Spencer when I first moved here then I met Hanna through her but at first Hanna didn't like me, time went on we got along. I used to live alone but my landlord raised the rent and I couldn't afford it, so Spencer asked me to move in with her and I said yes. I do help around the house or whatever she needs help with. My family came to visit and they will be happy to see you, we are having a party tomorrow night because it's Jeremy's birthday. You, Caleb and Valerie, should come over by the house tomorrow at four.'' I said.

''I ask them if they want to come. But thank you, for inviting us.'' Emily said.

We finally get our food and we start to eat and keep talking about what do we want.

''If we get back together, you and Spencer will stop having sex?'' Emily asked.

''I just had that talk with Spencer before I picked you up. She does have feelings for someone else and I told her to go for it. I know Spencer, wants to settle down in a committed relationship but we do not match with each other. But if we got together, you won't have a problem her and the kids being around?'' I said.

''You know I'm not that type of person to tell you what to do. She has been there for you through everything, I don't want to see your friendship with her to end over something silly.'' Emily said and I just nod.

We left the restaurant and I started to show her around the city. I'm really happy that she is here, I missed her so much.

''I really missed you,'' Emily said.

''I missed you too. This time I don't want you out of my life.'' I said.

''You will give us a second chance?'' Emily asked.

I bite my bottom lip ''Yeah, I want us to give a try again. But how will this work? You live in the states and I live here. I really don't want to be in a long distance relationship.'' I said.

''And I'm guessing you won't move back to the states?'' Emily asked.

''Not really no. I already started to settle down here, but I want to know how you really feel about it.'' I said.

Emily put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me and I wrap my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. I feel the spark throughout my body, I missed her lips. We break from the kiss and us breathless, I give her a small smirk. We don't say anything and we just stare at each other this time I kissed her.


End file.
